BEHIND THE MIND! Tokyo mew mew
by Sweet sensations yt
Summary: Sweet is a host of a new show! BEHIND THE MIND! Where she brings tokyo mew mew characters and exposes thier secrets, life, past, love , and more!
1. BEHIND THE MIND: KISSHU

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to... BEHIND THE MIND!"

"I'm your host, Sweet, and today our special guest is from the anime Tokyo mew mew!"

"Give a round of applause for... KISSHU!"

Kisshu walks in from the right of the stage. There is 2 red 1-seat sofas facing each other. But tilted slitley to the audience. Sweet is sitting in the right sofa while kisshu takes his seat. Kisshu waves at the audience. Then all the kissu fangirls scream. Kisshu is shocked "err.." Kisshu stutters. "I didn't know I had so much fangirls" kisshu rubs the back of his head.

"Let's get started shall we!" Sweet folds her hands. Then stares at kisshu. Sweet smirks and kisshu gets an uneasy feeling. "On this show we expose your true feelings, your struggles, past, love life~... and more!" Sweet exclaims

"Uhm.." Kisshu's eyes widen.

"Kisshu! He wants to save his home planet and will stop at nothing to do so! He also loves ichigo. All he wants is to take her away to another world with no fighting. Sometimes he threatens her life but we know he still loves her. When he hurts her or almost does he immediately regrets it."

"E-erm... when did I agree to this!?" Kisshu blurts then he summons his dragon swords. The Audience screams and the audience flees the building. "KYAAAAA!!" Kisshu's flangirls scream. Kisshu stutters again then throws one of his daggers in an empty seat next to a girl. The fangirls scream the exit the building

"Why did you chase away the audience like that kisshu?" Sweet got to her feet. "I never agreed to this!" Kisshu snarled pointing his dragon sword at sweet. Sweet stood their, perfectly calm. "W-why aren't you scared?" Kisshu wondered. "Cause if you kill me you wouldn't be standing there." Sweet smiled. "If I'm deleted you will be deleted from my fanfics." Sweet explained. Kisshu stuttered.

"I guess that makes sense" kisshu rested his hands behind his head

"Yea" sweet agreed. "But whats stopping me from making you suffer without killing you?" Kisshu grinned

"The fact that I can write your future in my fanfics" Sweet smirked. "Oh" then kisshu chuckled. "Well I'll be off!" Kisshu smirked then teleported away.

"That's all for BEHIND THE MIND!" :D "till next time!"

:3


	2. BEHIND THE MIND: PAI

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to... BEHIND THE MIND!"

"I'm your host, Sweet, and today our special guest is from the anime Tokyo mew mew!"

"Give a round of applause for... PAI!"

Pai walks in from the right hand of the stage to its usual set up. Pai walks in with a straight face with a quick glance towards the audience with a usual scream from his fangirls. Pai takes a seat

"Welcome, pai, to my show, BEHIND THE MIND!" Sweet throws her hands in the air. Pai keeps his straight face. "Hmm not even a smile eh?" Sweet thinks "maybe I can get a blush out of him" Sweet snickers

"On this show we expose your true feelings, your struggles, past, love life~... and more!" Sweet exclaims

Pai still keeps his straight face. "Hm"

"Let's start shall we!" Sweet begins "pai, he's probably a scientific genius. He is always serious. He is loyal to deep blue but he is still loyal to his friends. He also is determined to save his planet. And don't forget..." Sweet smirks "he's got a big crush on LETTUCE!!!" Sweet blurted. Pai stares at sweet. "Hehe, come on show some kind of emotion!" Sweet thinks. Pai doesn't do anything just glares at sweet. "Aww come on!!!" Sweet deflates

"I know your tricks" Pai summons his fan and the crowd flees even his fangirls know not to mess with him.

"Oh really and what is that?" Sweet grumbles, once again angry that the whole audience was chased away. "You just like seeing our hilarious reactions" Pai explains

"Ehh I guess you caught me... BUT IT WONT STOP ME!!" Sweet laughs

"Well I won't tell Taruto or the girls" Pai smirks

"Yay!!" Sweet jumps. "But you have to pay me" Pai finishes. Sweet groans, "fine." Sweet gives Pai a piece of candy. Pai stares at sweet in disbelief.

"ANYWAYS!!! That's all for this episode and don't remember... STAY SWEET!!!! Yes puns"

Pai starts chasing around sweet. "NO THIS EPISODE ISNT ENDING TILL I GET REAL PAYMENT!!" Pai roars.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Sweet yells


End file.
